With the rapid development and gradual maturation of three-dimensional display technologies, the three-dimensional display technologies have become an important trend in the development of flat-panel display devices. At present, the mainstream three-dimensional display technologies on the market include chromatic aberration, polarizing, shutter glasses and naked eye. Among these technologies, the shutter glasses technology has been widely accepted by the market due to its advantages of predominant three-dimensional effect, high picture resolution, low cost of liquid crystal modules, and the like. According to the shutter glasses technology, one frame of image is split into two frames of images, which are respectively corresponding to the left eye and the right eye, wherein the two frames of images are continuously and alternately displayed on a liquid crystal display screen, and opening and closing of the lenses of the shutter glass are synchronously controlled thereby. By means of this, the corresponding left and right eye images are respectively visible to the left and right eyes of a viewer at appropriate time, and then the left and right eye images are synthetically combined into an image with three-dimensional effect in the brain.
At present, the liquid crystal display device in an existing shutter three-dimensional display system needs to eliminate crosstalk of the left and right eye images by using a Backlight Scanning (BL Scanning) technology or a Backlight Blinking (BL Blinking) technology. Under these two operating modes, a backlight of the liquid crystal display device is required to be synchronous with picture scanning, that is, the backlight is required to operate synchronously in accordance with a picture screen refresh signal. Shown in FIG. 1 is a constitutional structure diagram of a backlight module of the existing liquid crystal display device using the BL scanning technology or the BL blinking technology. It is thus clear from FIG. 1 that, a convertor includes a signal processing module and a voltage/current control module, wherein the signal processing module receives a screen refresh signal (STV shown in the figure) having a fixed frequency and output by a backlight controller CB, and generates a corresponding time sequence control signal according to this screen refresh signal and supplies the time sequence control signals to the voltage/current control module. Then, the voltage/current control module outputs pulse current according to the time sequence control signal to control the backlight BL to operate. For the liquid crystal display device using the BL scanning, there are typically eight areas divided for BL scanning, and eight different control signals are needed to be generated by the signal processing module of the convertor in the backlight module according to the picture refresh signal STV, and supplied to the voltage/current control module. For the liquid crystal display device using the BL blinking, area division is not required by BL blinking, but a control signal needs to be generated by the signal processing module in the backlight module convertor according to the picture refresh signal STV, and supplied to the voltage/current control module. Since a processor, such as MCU, needs to be used as the signal processing module to control panel scanning to operate synchronously with the backlight, the liquid crystal display device is relatively complex in design and quite high in cost, leading to its lack of price competitiveness on the market.